Entretenimiento en la Cena
by Sverige Susan
Summary: -Traducción- La cena fue deliciosa pero las secuelas no fueron muy deseables. Las repercusiones del pequeño accidente debido al curry de Chizuru parecían ser todo excepto sencillas, especialmente cuando Okita es el único quién sugiere su "castigo".
1. La cena que marca una condena

**Entretenimiento en la Cena**

**(Dinner Entertainment)**

**Disclaimer : **_De ninguna manera me pertenece Hakuouki o cualquier cosa protegido por derechos de autor. Además la historia le pertenece a****** AvedlyTres**, yo sólo la traduzco._

* * *

Avanzada la noche en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi, la cena estaba siendo servida.

Chizuru se sentó en el suelo entre Heisuke y Okita, bromeando de aquellos alrededor mientras comía. Abrió su boca una vez más para tratar de decir algo, pero de inmediato fue cortada.

"Te insisto Shinpachi," Heisuke continuo tratando de refutar la terquedad de su amigo. "Creo que aun tengo la mejor historia de todas. Es decir, eran seis hombres a los que derroté por mi cuenta."

De alguna forma el tema de discusión de aquella noche se había centrado en el tema "¿Cuál es la peor cosa que has hecho en tu vida?" y todos los presentes en la cena tenían algo que contar.

"Nah Heisuke," Shinpachi despeinó el cabello del joven, "No hay forma alguna en que puedas ganar en esto. Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, juro que es infantil comparada con las que yo he hecho."

"Shinpachi," gruñó Heisuke, "¡Las únicas cosas malas que haces son robarme mi comida!"

"Vaya, vaya chicos," dijo Harada, presintiendo una nueva riña por el alcohol acompañando los alimentos. "Si alguien gana este argumento aquí tendrá que ser Hijikata. ¿Quién más suponen que posee el apodo de demonio vice-comandante del Shinsengumi?"

"Cierto," contestó Okita con su sonrisa astuta mientras dirigía su mirada en la dirección de Hijikata. "Entre todos nosotros, Hijikata debe de ser el más vil, el peor, un demonio por sí mismo."

Hijikata siguió ignorándolo contundentemente, comiendo el curry que había sido servido para la cena de aquella noche. Chizuru emitió un pequeño sonido en señal de protesta, pero una vez más fue interrumpida por Okita quién persistía en provocar a Hijikata.

"Ese Hijikata nos hace parecer niños buenos. Definitivamente es alguien a quién nuestra querida Chizuru nunca se debería de parecer."

Este comentario provocó una ruptura en la calma y fachada serena de Hijikata. Sus ojos violáceos generaron solo la menor molestia y junto su boca en una delgada línea. Respiró profundamente y suspiró, "Sí, es correcto, una persona como yo ha cometido demasiadas cosas terribles."

"Caramba," dijo Okita. "No eres un vice-comandante divertido. Al menos procura poner un poco de resistencia. Además, todos los presentes hemos hecho cosas malas, juro que Chizuru es la única que nunca ha hecho algo por lo cual ser reprimida en su vida entera."

"¡No es verdad!" soltó Chizuru. El grupo reunido giró la vista en su dirección, con las cejas arqueadas con sorpresa. Un ligero tinte rojo coloreó las mejillas de Chizuru, "Lo que quiero decir es que también he hecho cosas malas antes."

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que una ruidosa respuesta en forma de risa surgiera en la habitación, incluso Saitou mostró una sonrisa. El rostro de Chizuru se ruborizó con un rojo intenso tras ello. "¡Hablo en serio!" dijo.

Heisuke depositó unos ligeros golpes en su espalda, "eres muy linda Chizuru. Todos sabemos que jamás harías algo así."

"Es demasiado irreal," concordó Harada.

"¡No es una broma!" insistió Chizuru.

"¿Oh en serio?" sonrió Okita. "¿Qué pudiste haber hecho que se pueda considerar malo Chizuru?"

Todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en ella nuevamente, "B-bueno," Chizuru habló dócilmente. "Aquella vez estaba cocinando el curry, accidentalmente agregué una pequeña cantidad de la raíz de la flor Star Lily a la olla. Me percaté de mi error demasiado tarde, y el curry fue servido antes de que pudiera decir algo."

"¿Y qué es exactamente esa flor Lily?" preguntó Shinpachi y un par de hombres más asintieron en acuerdo, curiosos.

"Star Lily," fue en realidad Saitou quién respondió, "Es la flor también conocida como Deathcamas. El consumo de cualquier parte de la flor provoca nausea e intoxicación, y si es ingerida en mayores cantidades, la muerte."

"Si, esa es," completó Chizuru. La intensidad de las miradas incrementó la tensión y Chizuru se retorció debido a la incomodidad.

"Wow Chizuru," Heisuke acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. "Es demasiado malo."

"Nunca pensé que nuestra pequeña Chizuru haría algo como eso," dijo Kondou, con una sonrisa fantasmal en su cara.

"Espera," fue Hijikata quién hizo presente el silencio en la habitación una vez más. "Chizuru, ¿quieres decirnos _cuándo_ agregaste accidentalmente la Star Lily en el curry?"

Ahora el rostro de Chizuru estaba teñido por un rojo brillante y se puso de pie abruptamente, asustando a todos y casi haciendo que Heisuke tirara su arroz. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta, deslizándola, saliendo y cerrándola tras de ella.

"El grupo reunido observó la puerta cerrada en confusión. "¿Chizuru?" Llamó Harada rascándose la nuca.

"Eso fue," escucharon la voz de Chizuru desde el otro lado de la puerta, "¡Fue esta mañana!" exclamó fuertemente, seguida del sonido del movimiento rápido de las pisadas.

"¿Esta mañana?" Repitió Harada lentamente. La información demoró poco en ser entendida y cuando lo fue todos los hombres miraron hacia abajo a los ahora tazones vacios ante ellos que solían contener el curry que habían comido durante la cena.

…

"Kami, de verdad es muy mala."

* * *

Desde hace un tiempo planeaba traducir fictions de distintos fandoms y he aquí el primero de una serie de historias. Decidí mantener el formato de narración que se maneja en Inglés para darles una versión más similar a la original. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí y se animen a dejar reviews, muchas gracias.


	2. Perdón hallado en favores

**Disclaimer: Hakuouki no me pertenece, y la historia es originalmente escrita por AvedlyTres en inglés, yo solo hago la traducción :D**

* * *

Una semana después del pequeño "contratiempo" de la cocina de Chizuru, las victimas de su error se encontraban reunidas. "Yukimura-kun," dijo Kondou, llevando una mano hacia su cabello, "aun estoy sorprendido de que hayas cometido semejante error."

"Lo siento," Chizuru estaba a nada de soltarse en llanto.

"Si, ¿generalmente nos odias tanto?" Okita le dio un ligero codazo a Chizuru. "No pensé que trataras de deshacerte de nosotros."

"De verdad lo siento mucho," Chizuru bajo su cabeza.

"Vaya, vaya," habló Kondou, "estoy seguro que está siendo sincera cuando dice que fue un error."

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que todos nosotros pasamos los últimos días tirados en el suelo conforme a como el veneno surtía efecto," Shinpachi asintió. "Pensé que mi estómago me iba a matar."

"Perdón, Nagakura-san."

"No fue tan malo como escuchar a Heisuke quejándose toda la noche," comentó Harada. "Su voz es muy ruidosa, podía escucharlo a través de las paredes. Todo lo que hizo fue implorar a su mamá."

"De verdad lo lamento Harada-san."

La disculpa de Chizuru fue ignorada de nueva cuenta en tanto Heisuke se ponía de pie, gritando a Harada, "¡No soy estúpido Sano-san! Además entre todos nosotros, ¿adivina quién fue el que se recuperó más rápido?" llevó orgullosamente un pulgar apuntando hacia su pecho.

"Por supuesto, Hijikata-san," Shinpachi señaló en dirección del vice comandante. No prestó atención al argumento en defensa de Heisuke y continúo, "debe de ser un demonio después de todo."

"Idiotas," Hijikata contuvo su ira entre dientes.

"Bueno, Yukimura-kun," llamó Kondou cálidamente, "estoy seguro de que no cometerás esta clase de errores en futuro y que no fue intencional, por lo que no habrá un castigo."

"Kondou-san," continúo Okita sin apartar el dedo en el renglón. "Seguramente no se proponía hacerlo, pero a pesar de ello necesita tomar _responsabilidad_ por su acciones."

Una pequeña expresión de sorpresa salió de los labios de Chizuru ante aquellas palabras y enfocó su mirada en el boquiabierto Kondou. Okita parecía estar disfrutando demasiado de aquello.

"Souji," dijo Kondou con aprensión.

"No tienes que preocuparte, Kondou-san," Okita sonreía burlonamente, "no será nada peligroso…o malo por lo menos," se encogió de hombros, "no debería de serlo."

"¿No debería serlo? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Un favor, "el resto de los hombres en la habitación se giró para mirar a Okita, quien continuo sonriendo como un gato. "Para cada uno de nosotros, por Chizuru-chan. Solo creo que debe de ganarse el perdón de aquellos que comieron su curry envenenado. "

"¿Un favor?" las voces de todos hicieron eco.

"Así es, para ganarse el perdón Chizuru tendrá que completar una tarea que le impondrá cada una de las personas que enfermaron como resultado de su descuido. El favor será de nuestra elección, por supuesto."

"¿Eh?" Chizuru quedó helada.

Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar en los rostros de Harada y Shinpachi. "Será un castigo razonable," asintió Harada.

"Pe-pero," tartamudo Chizuru. Ya podía ver las ideas trabajando en la mente de los hombres.

"También suena bien para mi," Heisuke se cruzó de brazos, retomando su asiento en el piso.

Okita llevó su mirada al líder del Shinsengumi, "¿Qué dices Kondou-san?"

"Bueno, supongo," Kondou aun parecía inseguro. "¿Qué opinas Toshi?"

Hijikata observó a Okita un momento. Antes de cerrar sus ojos para pensar. Un par de segundos después los abrió y se enfocó en Chizuru. Su expresión no podía ser leída y Chizuru descubrió que contenía su aliento ansiosamente en la espera de su respuesta. Hijikata sintió una sola vez, "doy mi aprobación."

"¡Wa!" exclamó Chizuru con una sonrisa débil. "¿De verdad?"

"Si mientras no interfiera con asuntos del Shinsengumi. Este asunto y el trabajo deben manejarse por separado. "

"Entonces está acordado Chizuru," Shinpachi deposito unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica. "¡Oficialmente nos debes un favor!"

Chizuru jugo nerviosamente con las manos, girando sus dedos esbeltos. "¿Cuán, cuántos, cuántos favores son en total?"

"Bueno, hay siete de nosotros ahora mismo," respondió Harada contando las cabezas.

"Agrega uno más," interrumpió Heisuke. "Yamazaki-san también comió el curry mortal."

"¿Ocho?" Habló Chizuru, esperando que no hubiera más personas que hubiesen comido del curry. "Ocho favores."

Hijikata-san aclaró sutilmente su garganta, "de hecho-"

"¡Más!" Chizuru en realidad envió una mirada sin intención hacia la dirección de Hijikata.

La mirada fulminante de la castaña solo sirvió para entretener a Hijikata y las comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa muy rara. "Tomé el plato de de curry que iba a ser de Sannan-san aquella noche."

La penumbra parecía situarse sobre Chizuru. "Entonces son nueve, Chizuru," dijo Heisuke con voz melódica. "Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer."

"Espero ver tu arduo trabajo Chizuru-chan," agregó Okita.

Chizuru levantó su cabeza, apretando los dientes con fuerza antes de hablar, "bien, acepto, no excluiré a nadie."

* * *

Los ánimos de los hombres después de haber aceptado su "castigo" aun hacían eco en la cabeza de Chizuru, sus hombros se desplomaron. "Puedo hacerlo," de dio valor. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber envenenado a todos," se explayó. "Aun no puedo creer que lo hice," gruñó, despeinando su fleco toda afligida.

Okita y Hijikata fueron los últimos en abandonar la angosta habitación, permaneciendo en el porche viendo como Chizuru deambulaba hacia su cuarto. "Será divertido, ¿verdad Hijikata-san?" Dijo Okita.

Los ojos de Hijikata fueron hasta los hombros caídos de la chica mientras continuaba su camino, "Solo no exageres Souji."

"¿Es una sugerencia?" preguntó Okita mientras emprendía su camino. "¿O un trato?"

Hijikata no se inmuto al responderle. "¿Qué piensas?"

Okita sonrió con suficiencia, viendo a Hijikata desparecer en una esquina. "Ese Hijikata-san," suspiró, "siempre amenazándome."

* * *

**Una disculpa por la demora, prometo que actualizaré más rápido. Como pequeña nota, hay cosas que no se pueden traducir tal cual del inglés por lo que trato de adaptarlas al español para que no suenen "extrañas, de todas formas si hay algo que no entienden no duden en hacérmelo saber. Reviews por favor :D**


	3. ¿El primer favor es ir a una tienda?

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a AvedlyTres, yo solo me encargo de traducirla.

**¿El primer favor es ir a una tienda de kimonos?**

* * *

Por alguna razón, el día de hoy Chizuru no podía manejar sus palillos. Sus dedos se habían puesto torpes y el comer arroz se estaba convirtiendo en un reto muy exigente así como sobrellevar el día sin alguien a sus espaldas amenazando con asesinarla, alguien cuyo nombre era Okita. Finalmente dejo sus utensilios y se rindió a la lucha sin sentido que había estado sosteniendo.

Hoy era el día marcado para llevar a cabo el primer "favor" según Okita le había recordado graciosamente cinco minutos antes y Chizuru se hallaba muy concentrada en pensar que era lo que tenían planeado los hombres del Shinsengumi para ella. La cena había terminado y la aprensión de Chizuru incrementaba conforme limpiaba las sobras de la reunión.

Shinpachi y Harada se sentaron al lado contrario de la habitación con respecto a Chizuru, cada uno dedicando sonrisas traviesas hacia su persona. Okita se recargó en la pared con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en un estado de somnolencia mientras Saitou se sentaba a su lado igual de silencioso. Heisuke salió corriendo de la habitación súbitamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y la promesa de regresar pronto grabada en sus labios, dejando al resto del grupo solamente observando con un poco de interés.

Hijikata conversó en voz baja con Sannan y Kondou. Parcia que le estaba explicando algo a Sannan y mientras el hombre de gafas miraba en su dirección, ella ya tenía un presentimiento de lo que estaban hablando.

La puerta deslizante se abrió lentamente dando paso a Heisuke quien de nueva cuenta ingresó a la habitación. Se arrodilló lado de Kondou y le dio lo que parecía ser una taza llena de palillos. "¡Bien!" dijo feliz Heisuke, retomando su asiento a lado de Saito. "Podemos comenzar."

De inmediato todas las voces en la habitación cesaron. Okita abrió un ojo disimuladamente, Hijikata frunció serio y Kondou limpió su garganta antes de hablar. "Bueno como algunos de ustedes han recalcado," limpió su garganta una vez más, "hubo un pequeño accidente en la cena algunas noches atrás."

"Lo recalco," Harada, asintió.

"Yo también," concordó Shinpachi, "vívidamente."

"Probablemente no lo olvide mientras viva."

"Entonces supongo que será muy poco ya que te mataré si no te callas y dejas continuar a Kondou-san," dijo Hijikata, alzando un puño a forma de amenaza.

Los hombres callaron en seco nuevamente, desconcertados por el comentario de Hijikata. "Bien," Kondou retomó el rumbo de la conversación, "dado que no hay asuntos pendientes que atender, comenzaremos con la represalia de Yukimura-kun."

Chizuru sonrió con debilidad. ¿Por qué todos lucían tan alegres después de lo que Kondou había dicho?

"Así que, Kondou-san," interrumpió Okita, "¿cómo vamos decidir el primer castigo? ¡Ups!", fingió inocencia tras su pequeño error, "Quiero decir, ¿favor que Chizuru va realizar?"

Kondou asintió una vez, sosteniendo la taza que había recibido de Heisuke. "Hay nueve palillos aquí. Cada vez que Yukimura-kun complete una tarea removeremos uno. El día de hoy todos tomaremos uno de esta taza. Solo hay uno con punta negra, a quien le toque ese recibirá el primer favor."

Harada dio una sonrisa aprobatoria y Shinpachi dijo en voz alta, "¡El de la punta negra será mío!"

"Aun falta una persona," cortó Saitou, poniendo un freno a la emoción sin querer.

Algunas cabezas en la habitación se inclinaron y Heisuke frunció el ceño, "Cierto, Yamazaki-kun no está aquí, ¿eso significa que no podemos comenzar?" miró hacia Kondou.

"Bueno," Kondou se giró hacia Hijikata, "¿Qué crees que debamos hacer Toshi?"

"Yamazaki está a la mitad de una misión y no puede ser removido de sus labores como espía solo por venir a cumplir un mero juego que Okita sugirió así que su turno tendrá que esperar," Hijikata dictaminó firmemente.

"Finalmente Hijikata toma una decisión con la que puedo estar de acuerdo," confesó Okita.

"Si tanto te desagradan mis decisiones, ¿por qué no te vuelves vice comandante entonces, Souji?"

"Nah, es demasiado trabajo y no podría divertirme."

"Vamos ustedes dos," Kondou agitó la taza, haciendo traquetear a los palillos, "¿Comencemos si?"

El grupo formó una multitud entorno a la copa que era sostenida entre la mano de Kondou. Chizuru solo podía ve aquello con aprensión, cuestionándose cual podría ser el primer favor y no pudiendo llegar a imaginar que tendrían en mente para ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad, juntando sus manos en su regazo nerviosamente.

"No te preocupes Chizuru," Heisuke le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "Será divertido."

¿Para quién exactamente? Chizuru casi dice en voz alta sus dudas, pero decidió que era mejor guardar silencio.

Cada uno tenía la parte superior del palillo entre sus dedos y después de un momento de tensión en silencio Kondou dijo, "Adelante."

Todos habían agarrado un palillo de la taza, dejando solo uno. Hubo un momento de confusión en el que cada uno trató de ocultar sus palillos mientras miraban inquisitivamente al resto.

"Ah," gruñó Harada, "¡Que mala suerte!" permitió ver su palillo sin punta negra.

"Yo tampoco," frunció Heisuke. "¿Qué hay de ti Saito-san?"

Saitou sostuvo su palillo, dejando a la ausencia de punta negra responder por él en silencio.

"Sannan-kun y yo tampoco tenemos nada," pronunció Kondou, medio inconforme y medio aliviado. Al parecer no quería ser el primero en penalizar a Chizuru.

Chizuru se encontró a si misma mirando casi esperanzadamente en dirección de Hijikata. Su mirada inquisitiva fue sorprendida y negó con la cabeza. "El mío tampoco tiene la punta negra," contestó en voz alta.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia Okita. Permanecía en su posición relajada, recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo su palillo. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente al objeto y poco a poco removió sus dedos del utensilio de madera, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Todos se agacharon, empeñándose en buscar el color negro al final del palillo pero Okita tampoco lo tenía.

"¡Que extraño!" suspiró Kondou, retomando su posición de rodillas. Alzó la taza y tomó el último palillo, revelando la mítica punta negra.

"Ah, ¿qué diablos?"

"¡Rero, rero!"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¡Pelea a muerte!"

"¡Entonces yo seré el ganador!"

Las disputas continuaron hasta que Sannan alzó una mano, "Pongan los palillos en la copa nuevamente y lo volveremos a hacer. Solo que está vez removeremos uno en blanco para asegurarnos que alguien se quede con el de punta negra."

A pesar de que esta opción era más civilizada que "pelea a muerte" el grupo aceptó y devolvieron los palillos a la taza. Sannan quitó uno en blanco y lo puso en el suelo a lado suyo.

Chizuru sintió que su tensión crecía mientras se retomaba el asunto. Unos momentos después y Shinpachi se puso de pie ondeando su palillo en el aire con orgullo, "¡Victoria!"

Allí estaba, apretó el palillo con la punta negra. "Estúpido Shinpat-san, maldito loco," murmuró Heisuke, cruzándose de brazos.

Heisuke lucía triste.

Harada miró hacia abajo.

Okita parecía aburrido.

Sannan y Saitou lucían indiferentes.

Kondou parecía entretenido.

Y Hijikata parecía enojado, como si estuviera a punto de cortar el brazo de Shinpachi a menos que dejara de presumir el estúpido palillo.

Chizuru observó a Hijikata en silencio pero con vasto interés, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a hacer. "Así que, Chizuru," dijo Shinpachi apareciendo repentinamente a lado suyo, "¿Estás lista?"

"Uh, ¿para qué?" preguntó Chizuru nerviosamente.

"Tu favor," Shinpachi ya la estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie. "Ya tengo algo en mente."

"Algo," Chizuru miró alrededor pidiendo ayuda, "¿en mente?"

III~III~III

Decir que la atmosfera de la habitación era tensa era quitarle atributos. El pequeño grupo de hombres del Shinsengumi se sentó frente a la puerta, cada uno tratando de lucir relajado y sin preocupación.

Shinpachi se sentó de piernas cruzadas a lado de Saitou, moviendo su pierna con creciente irritación, "¿por qué tarda tanto?" refunfuñó, "¿Y por qué vinieron todos ustedes? Este es el día de mi favor."

"No seas egoísta, Shinpat-san," respondió Heisuke. "También queremos divertirnos con Chizuru."

"Puedo jurar que Hijikata-san solo vino porque quiere ver a Chizuru vistiendo un kimono," la voz de Okita estaba llena de estipulaciones.

"Nagakura," Hijikata optó por ignorar el comentario. "Tu favor sin duda era que Chizuru te ayudara a escoger un kimono para tu hermana menor pero…"

Expresó su preocupación, pero fue cortado cuando la puerta deslizante se abrió y la encargada de la tienda entró. La mujer mayor hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, una silueta más pequeña la siguió con cautela.

Chizuru lucía un kimono rojo bordado con exquisitos diseños en dorado, plateados y verdes. Permaneció en el centro de la habitación. Su cabello castaño había sido peinado en un moño y un ligero tinte rojo cubierto sus mejillas. Tenía la cabeza agachada y su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. El valor de Chizuru había alcanzado su limite a penas había puesto un pie en la habitación, vestida de la forma en que estaba y no se creía capaz de lograr contacto visual con alguno de los presentes aun.

"Wow Yukimura-kun," Kondou fue el primero en romper el hielo. "Luces esplendida."

"Más que solo eso Kondou-san," argumentó Harada. "Parece una princesa."

Chizuru cubrió su rostro con sus manos, negando con la cabeza, luego habló precipitadamente, "Nagakura-san, ¿crees que a tu hermana le guste este kimono?"

"Huh, ¿mi hermana?" Shinpachi pareció salir de un ligero estupor. "Claro, mi hermana. Bueno pues no creo que ese color le siente bien. Deberías de probarte otro."

"Si, otro," concordó Heisuke.

"Eh, ¿en serio?" Chizuru trató de formular una protesta sutil. "¿Estás seguro de que esta es la mejor forma de elegir un kimono para tu hermana, Nagakura-san?"

"Si, si," Shinpachi hizo una señal a la encargada de la tienda. "Simplemente no puedo escoger cualquier cosa para mi hermana. Tengo que verlo primero."

La encargada de la tienda hizo una reverencia antes de guiar a Chizuru al vestidor detrás de la tienda. El silencio recayó una vez más. Shinpachi siguió sonriendo, claramente pensando en Chizuru y en su ingenioso favor.

El asunto del kimono seguía su marcha y los nervios de Chizuru destrozándose con cada uno que se probaba. Cuando al fin estuvo preparada para levantar la mirada se encontró frente a una multitud de hombres, pero su vista se centró en Hijikata y de inmediato bajo la mirada avergonzada. Su mirada densa estaba enfocada en ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hicieron una reverencia al salir de la tienda. Shinpachi cargando cuidadosamente una caja bajo el brazo. Le dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de Chizuru cariñosamente, "Gracias Chizuru, eres una buena chica."

"Espero que ya no estés molesto conmigo por el asunto del curry," dijo Chizuru.

"Oh, cierto," parecía que había olvidado la razón del castigo de Chizuru. "No estoy molesto en absoluto, en realidad nunca lo estuve. Además el día de hoy fue muy divertido, ¿verdad?"

Chizuru guiñó y luego sonrió, respondiendo un simple, "Si."

III~III~III

Esa noche Chizuru se refugió en su habitación. "Uno menos," se alentó suavemente. Deslizó la puerta y pausó un omento para observar la caja a la mitad del suelo. Era muy similar a la que Shinpachi había recibido en la tienda de kimonos.

Se arrodilló frente al paquete, observando con cautela su contenido. La poca luz restante del día iluminó la seda del kimono rojo. "¿Qué está haciendo esto aquí?" Chizuru colocó una mano sobre la ropa.

"¿Te gusta?"

La castaña brincó de la impresión, girando rápidamente. Hijikata permanecía en el pasillo con una mirada extraña en su rostro. "El kimono es para ti," habló el peli azabache. "Todos los hombres se organizaron y decidieron comprarlo. Por ser una chica pensamos que te gustaría lucir un vestido de vez en cuando."

No hubo ostentosidad en sus palabras ni extravagancia en su presentación pero detrás de su fachada indiferente se escondía un deseo de que a Chizuru le agradase su regalo. La castaña observó incrédula el vestido. "Muchas gracias, pero me temo que no puedo ace-"

"Es tuyo ahora, haz lo que te plazca con él," respondió Hijikata dándose la vuelta. Aparentemente no era su intención discutir con ella.

Chizuru dio un salto en su lugar, "Pero espera," le pidió a Hijikata. "¿Qué hay de la hermana de Nagakura-san?"

"Su hermana," pausó Hijikata, enfocando su mirada en ella. "Nagakura no tiene una hermana."

* * *

_No sé si alguien ha revisado la historia en inglés, resulta que solo tiene siete capítulos y la autora no ha actualizado desde mayo del año pasado (es bastante alarmante). Trataré de contactarme con ella para preguntarle acerca de la actualización y esperemos recibir buenas noticias *hace chonguitos*._

_Por cierto, me harías muy feliz si me dejaras un review, hacen mi mundo más ameno. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. El Segundo Servicio

**Disclaimer: Yo solo traduzco del inglés, la historia pertenece a AvedlyTres.**

* * *

IV~IV~IV

"Así que Yukimura-kun, ya has completado una labor," habló Sannan sonriente mientras se sentaba a lado de Chizuru en el suelo. Los hombres nuevamente estaban reunidos en la habitación y se miraban inquisitivos mientras esperaban la llegada de Kondou. "¿Estás nerviosa?" le preguntó Sannan, notando como Chizuru apretaba las manos sobre su regazo.

Chizuru negó con la cabeza, "no, estoy bien," contestó a pesar de saber que era una mentira pues estaba todo excepto bien. Tenía un favor en camino después de los 'interesantes' eventos del día anterior y el beneficio había sido más para ella que para Shinpachi. No tenía la certeza de que los resultados de los siguientes favores fueran a ser agradables.

"Perdón por la demora," dijo Kondou al momento de deslizar la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas. "Bueno, ahora que otros asuntos han sido arreglados, ¿podemos proceder con el siguiente favor de Yukimura-kun?"

Ni siquiera necesitó una respuesta. La taza con los palillos apareció una vez más. Okita la sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Chizuru tragó saliva mientras detestaba más y más la taza cada vez que la veía.

Shinpachi le dio un codazo ligero, "no te preocupes Chizuru, ya solo te quedan ocho. Además Yamazaki no está aquí así que solo son siete de los que ocuparse por el momento."

La misión de Yamazaki aun seguía en proceso pero eso no disuadió a nadie de continuar con el asunto entorno a Chizuru. El turno del espía solo fue pospuesto para otro día. Chizuru comenzaba a creer que Yamazaki no tenía ni idea del alboroto del favor.

Miradas divertidas fueron intercambiadas mientras los palillos eran repartidos y un par de caras mostraron su desacuerdo "¿Quién fue el afortunado el día de hoy?" preguntó Shinpachi, mirando a los presentes.

Poco después Kondou alzó una mano con la que sostenía el palillo con la punta negra para que el resto lo viera. "Lo siento, Yukimura-kun," de disculpó.

Chizuru esperó que su suspiro de alivio no fuera evidente. Kondou parecía, a diferencia de los otros hombres, gustar de los favores sencillos. "No tienes nada por que disculparte Kondou-san," respondió rápidamente.

Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta que estaba aguardando en su boca, Heisuke habló antes que ella. "Kondou-san, ¿qué le vas a pedir a Chizuru que haga por ti?"

"De hecho," el líder del Shinsengumi se rascó la nuca, "no he pensado en eso todavía…" el resto de la oración fue cortada abruptamente. Muchos hombres lo veían con suma atención, esperando a que terminara la idea. "Bueno, supongo que podemos hacer algo por los cuarteles ¿sabes si hay algo que necesite ser hecho Toshi?"

Hijikata negó con la cabeza, "nada para Chizuru," sus ojos purpuras se dirigieron hacia la castaña.

"Bueno," Kondou aún meditaba profundamente sobre el asunto. Después de un momento de pensamiento dijo, "¿Qué opinan si… tenemos un manjar preparado por Yukimura-kun?"

Poco después Sannan fue el primero en replicar, "suena bastante bien." Algunos hombres asintieron en concordancia.

"¡Con sake!" Heisuke sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Mucho sake."

"Lo siento Heisuke," Harada depositó unas palmadas en la espalda de su camarada, "todo el sake será para los adultos."

"Estúpido Sano-san, solo lo quieres todo para ti."

La riña continúo hasta que Okita atrapó la atención. "Kondou-san," dijo Okita, "¿de verdad crees que es una buena idea dejar que Chizuru cocine para nosotros después de, bueno," coqueteó con Chizuru con una risa traviesa, "la razón por la que estamos organizando este castigo es que haya _cocinado_ un mal curry?"

Hubo un seco 'oh' que se expandió por toda la habitación.

Chizuru podía ver a los hombres tratando de decidir si era seguro o no dejarla cocinar apara ellos una vez más. "Uh," se atrevió a hablar mientras el silencio deliberado continuaba, "no cometeré errores otra vez, lo prometo. Así que si Kondou-san quiere que cocine, me esforzaré para hacerlo lo mejor posible."

Kondou rió, "estoy seguro que será…seguro esta vez. Pienso que Chizuru será de mucha ayuda para el festín pero será hasta mañana. El día casi ha terminado y esos asuntos llevan tiempo en prepararse ¿qué dices Toshi?"

"si, lo dejaremos para mañana en la noche," habló Hijikata en tono unánime, indicando que el asunto no era debatible.

"Ya está Yukimura-kun," habló Kondou. "Me encantaría que nos prepararas un delicioso festín para mañana en la noche."

IV~IV~IV

Chizuru sabía que muchos hombres probablemente estarían practicando con sus espadas, meditando o limpiando sus armas pero aun le sorprendía ver tanta gente activa cuando apenas había despertado.

Se había levantado antes del amanecer para ir y preparar la comida para la cena de aquella noche cuando se tropezó con Heisuke en el camino y se encontró con Harada justo a fuera de la cocina. Ambos insistieron que fue una _coincidencia_, entonces decidieron unirse y ayudarla con los preparativos.

"Si tienen otras cosas que hacer no se preocupen, puedo hacerlo sola," dijo Chizuru mientras entraba a la cocina.

"Bueno, no tenemos que patrullar hoy además por qué está bien que el vicecomandante te ayude y nosotros no," argumentó Heisuke.

"¿El vicecomandante?" Chizuru repitió para asegurarse si había escuchado bien. Se giró y observó en el fondo de la cocina. Ciertamente, ahí estaba Hijikata revolviendo el contenido de una gran olla en el fuego "¿Hi-Hijikata-san…y Saitou-san también?"

No solamente Hijikata se encontraba ahí también Saitou lo estaba, partiendo rodajas de cebolla en piezas delgadas y precisas. Ninguno se giró para verla y Chizuru tuvo la sensación de que ambos sabían que estaban en su camino, inclusive antes de que entrara a la cocina.

"¿Chizuru ya decidiste que quieres cocinar para esta noche?" preguntó Hijikata mientras mantenía su vista fija en su labor.

Chizuru había estado pensando mucho en la cena pero no había esperado que Hijikata estuviera presente cuando cocinara. Todos sus pensamientos parecían despegar de la tierra siempre que él estaba alrededor, para depositar toda su atención en mirarlo sorprendida.

"S-si," Chizuru reformuló las ideas en su cabeza, "tal vez sopa, miso y tsukemono."

"Suena bien," continuo concentrado en su trabajo "¿Algo más?"

"Oh, pescado frito."

"De acuerdo."

"Y…alguna clase de fruta."

"Creo que tenemos duraznos en el almacén."

"Y verduras al vapor," pausó Chizuru. No estaba realmente segura de lo que le estaba faltando.

"¿Qué tal arroz?" sugirió Okita, apareciendo atrás de la castaña. "Buenos días Chizuru-chan, ¿ya estás planeando el menú para esta noche?"

"Okita-san," la oni retrocedió un poco para que así Okita pudiera ingresar a la cocina "¿También tú? Es decir ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Chizuru se percató de que su pregunta había sido algo tosca, "creo que todos deberían de estar ocupados en algo más."

Okita ya estaba alzándose las mangas. "Quería asegurarme de que no trataras de asesinarnos otra vez."

Chizuru rió entre dientes. "Perdóname Okita-san."

"Solo ignóralo Chizuru," sonrió Heisuke. "A Souji le gusta divertirse contigo. Ahora bien ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"Etto," Chizuru no sabía por dónde comenzar. Aparentemente Hijikata ya estaba trabajando en alguna clase sopa mientras que Okita cortaba vegetales con una técnica asombrosa. "Me siento mal por recibir su ayuda en mi castigo."

"No te preocupes Chizuru," Harada estaba empujando a Heisuke al otro lado de la puerta, "hacer una comida tan grande por ti misma no es fácil. Heisuke irá a recoger los duraznos por nosotros y yo comenzaré a limpiar el pesado. "

"Pero," comenzó a hablar Chizuru pero entonces ya todos estaban concentrados en sus labores. Era su castigo pero parecía que no estaba siendo afectada. Tomó un recipiente, situándolo en medio de sus manos. Por lo menos, prepararía el arroz.

Se dirigió hacia la tinaja con el agua con el recipiente seco en sus manos "¿Qué estás haciendo Chizuru?"

"Oh, Nagakura-san," cortó la castaña al capitán de la segunda división. "Solo voy a lavar el arroz para la cena de hoy."

"Déjamelo," tomó el recipiente de las manos de Chizuru. "Yo me ocuparé de eso."

"Pero," trató de llamar su atención pero él ya estaba fuera de su alcance, ondeando una mano a la altura de su hombro como señal.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer," respondió, "estoy seguro que tienes muchos preparativos que hacer para esta noche."

"Eh, no exactamente."

IV~IV~IV

Mientras estaba sentada, Chizuru observó maravillada la comida frente a ella. No solo era agradable a la vista sino que también tenía un olor exquisito. El aroma hizo que su paladar se humedecía y se percató de que no había comido nada en ese día.

El único contratiempo en aquella cena era el sentimiento de culpa de no haber sido ella quien preparase la cena tal como había previsto Kondou. Cada vez que trataba de ayudar, alguien aparecía y argumentaba "_Una cena de esta magnitud es demasiado para que te encargues tu sola," _o "_me encargaré de esto para que trabajes en cosas más relevantes,_" e incluso "_déjame hacer esto o te mataré._"

"Yukimura-kun," habló Kondou desde su lugar en frente de la habitación, "se ve delicioso, muchas gracias."

"P-pero," las palabras se Chizuru fueron ahogadas por los agradecimientos que venían de toda la habitación.

"Yukimura."

Era Saitou quien estaba sentado junto a ella con una mirada sin emociones. "Si tienes algo que decirle a Kondou-san no tengas miedo de hacerlo. No hay motivo alguno para que censures tus palabras," dijo.

Después de un momento de vacilación, asintió, "Si." No creyó soportar más la culpa, "de hecho, Kondou-san ¡tengo que confesar algo!"

La repentina exclamación de Chizuru hizo que todos se enfocaran en ella. "Adelante, Yukimura-kun," dijo Kondou con una expresión más sorprendida que silenciosa.

Yukimura jugó con sus manos, "es acerca de la cena-"

"Ah, nos envenenó otra vez."

"Seguramente no era su intención."

"Al menos nos avisó antes de que comenzáramos a comer."

"Comienzo que creer que esto es un hobby de Chizuru-chan."

"Esperen," las palabras de Chizuru se extraviaron en la conversación de los hombres acerca de quién sería el primero en reponerse. Chizuru terminó mirando a Hijikata, implorante de ayuda.

El vicecomandante entendió el mensaje. Aclaró su garganta y espetó ruidosamente "¡Silencio!"

"Hijikata-san, eres muy tosco," chilló Okita y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo en silencio mientras esperaban que Hijikata hablara otra vez. El pelinegro observó la habitación antes de regresar su atención hacia Chizuru y hacerle un ademán para continuar.

"Kondou-san," recitó, "juro que no envenené esta comida. La verdad es que yo no me encargue de los preparativos o cociné," su voz se quebraba conforme hacia una reverencia. "Lo siento, no ayude en absoluto para esta cena."

No pudo levantar su cabeza y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. La risa que escuchó Chizuru tras su confesión la dejó atónita. Levantó la vista y vio a Kondo soltando una risita junto a muchos de los hombres.

"Yukimura-kun, ¿Eso te ha preocupado toda la noche?"

Chizuru asintió no muy segura de qué pensar. "Yukimura-kun," Kondou parecía aguantar una sonrisa "¿qué te hace pensar que no preparaste esta cena?"

"Que," Chizuru observó a los presentes. Todas las mirada, desde la formal y curiosa de Sannan hasta la distante y taciturna de Saitou estaban enfocadas en ella. "Que no contribuí a nada de la cena. Todos los demás cocinaron. Lo lamento mucho."

"Yukimura-kun ¿por qué piensas que tuvimos está reunión?"

"¿Por qué?" Repitió Chizuru y ladeó la cabeza. "Debe de ser porque es mi castigo."

"¿Y crees que hubiéramos planeado esta magnífica comida si no hubiera sido por ti?"

No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. "Supongo que hubiera sido menos probable…"

"Yukimura-kun," fue Sannan quien comenzó a hablar, "la respuesta correcta es no. Probablemente no hubiéramos hecho está cena por nosotros mismos si tu no estuvieras. Jamás habíamos planeado organizar algo así."

"De alguna forma nos ayudaste en esta cena". Le mostró una de sus sonrisas sinceras," hiciste posible preparar la comida que está frente a nosotros. Por eso te lo agradezco."

Si antes estaba avergonzada ahora su vergüenza iba más allá de lo normal. Chizuru no creí merecer tanto crédito después de haber intoxicado a todos…

Trató de protestar pero los demás le indicaron que estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Kondou y Sannan. "Gracias por la cena," clamaron desde el fondo de la habitación y la comida por la que había estado tan preocupada comenzó.

Algo fue depositado en sus manos y la obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Saitou había colocado discretamente los utensilios en su mano derecha y rápidamente había regresado a su propia comida, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Notó que la mirada y entonces atrapó su atención "Si los demás no hubieran estado agradecidos por tu presencia aquí no hubieran ayudado como lo hicieron." Saitou regreso a su platillo, murmurando a Chizuru, "disfruta tu comida."

Chizuru admitiría más tarde que la cena de aquella noche era especialmente deliciosa.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo después de un buen rato de ausencia. Le envié el mensaje privado a la autora con las inquietudes que me manifestaron en sus reviews y hasta el momento no he tenido respuesta de su parte. En cuanto tenga alguna noticia se las haré saber de inmediato. No lo olviden, los reviews hacen las actualizaciones más rápidas ¡gracias por leer!_


	5. Lo que Sannan dijo, el plan de Heisuke

V~V~V

Con un ruido retumbó el suelo de estrepito y terminó como estrepito, Chizuru voló de las escaleras.

"Chizuru," apareció Heisuke de la nada se sitúo a su lado en minutos buscando moretones o alguna herida "¿Estás bien?"

"Perdón," habló Chizuru, desorientada por la caída. La castaña miró alrededor "Oh no, tiré las cosas de Sannan-san" comenzó a escombrar el desorden de libros apresuradamente y recogió con cuidado los documentos traspapelados y los puso en una pila.

"Chizuru," Heisuke se arrodilló para ayudarla a recoger los últimos papeles. "Tal vez deberías de dejarnos el resto a nosotros," agarró una pila de documentos y lo agregó a la colección de libros que había dejado hace poco. "Ten más cuidado," dijo de una manera casual para animarla, "Me ocuparé de estos por ti, ¿qué dices si mientras tomas un pequeño descanso?"

Y entonces estaba fuera antes de que Chizuru pudiera emitir palabra alguna. "Pero," la castaña levantó la mano débilmente. Aquella situación parecía estarle sucediendo mucho últimamente. "Se supone que estoy ayudando a Sannan-san a trasladarse."

Chizuru estaba a la mitad de su tercer favor y aquel era para Sannan-san. La exigencia de la labor implicaba mover pilas de papel, libros y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera ahí hasta la nueva habitación de Sannan-san, al otro extremo de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi.

El sonido de los pasos tras Chizuru-chan la alertó de la llegada de dos miembros más del Shinsengumi. "¿Quieres recordarme por qué estamos haciendo esto otra vez?" Shinpachi bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras donde había estado Chizuru hasta hace poco.

Harada lo seguía de cerca, llevando consigo una gran pila de libros. "Desde que Souji y Saitou andaban patrullando y Hijikata salió con Kondou-san no hay nadie más para ayudar a Chizuru-chan."

"Hablando de Chizuru-chan," sonrió Shinpachi, "parece que nosotros estamos haciendo el trabajo aquí. Chizuru solo está sentada."

"Ah no, verán," vaciló, no quería decir que había rodado por las escaleras. "Solo estaba," agarró uno de los cuadernos de Heisuke que había perdido de vista. "Solo estaba echándole un vistazo a uno de los libros de Sannan-san."

Fue un momento efímero, muy breve en el que Chizuru olvidó lo que había sucedido. Tan pronto como había recogido el libro, Harada la detuvo y lo arrebató de sus manos.

"Uh Chizuru-chan," dijo conforme situaba en libro en la cima de su pila. "Quizás no deberías de inspeccionar las cosas de Sannan-san."

La pregunta del 'por qué' se quedó en su lengua pero la censuró, asintiendo en silencio. "Perdón Chizuru-chan," habló Shinpachi. "Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, especialmente con el Shinsengumi."

Chizuru miró sus espaldas cuando se retiraron y se puso de pie. "¿Algunas cosas que es mejor no saber?"

"Yukimura-kun," apareció Sannan con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro. "No quieren asustarte," dijo, refiriéndose a Shinpachi y Harada. "Es solo que no quieren que conozcas sus lados más oscuros."

"¿Lados más oscuros?"

"Si," Sannan se recargó en la pared. "El Shinsengumi no tiene tan buena voluntad como algunos creen. Seguimos órdenes y matamos conforme lo requerimos. Somos los perros guardianes del shogun y arrebatamos vidas sin importar la edad ni familia. Nuestras manos están manchadas con sangre."

Su expresión era melancólica mientras observaba la palidez de las palmas de sus manos, casi como si imaginara el carmesí sobre ellas. Luego miró hacia arriba y le otorgó una sonrisa, "pero últimamente un haz de luz ha brillado en los pasillos del Shinsengumi. Así que tal vez no estamos tan sumidos en la oscuridad como pensamos."

V~V~V

"¿Qué?" el sonido hizo eco a través de los pasillos de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el traslado de Sannan a su nueva habitación de que Chizuru había completado el tercer favor y algunos miembros del Shinsengumi se reunieron para iniciar el cuarto."

Era el turno de Heisuke y su sugerencia para el favor de Chizuru había provocado la risa de los hombres.

"He, supongo que Heisuke aun es un niño," Shinpachi despeinó el cabello del menor. "Pero, ¿para tu favor quieres tener una búsqueda del tesoro?"

La risa estalló una vez más. Kondou aclaró su garganta mientras alzaba una mano para silenciar a los presentes. "Heisuke para esto, uh este favor tuyo, quieres tener una búsqueda del tesoro ¿cierto?"

Heisuke, quien estaba determinado en ignorar a Shinpachi, asintió. "Si, lo he planeado todo y va a ser genial."

Kondou miró el cabello azabache del vice comandante. "Muy bien Heisuke," dijo Hijikata, relevando a Kondou. "Pienso que es razonable siempre y cuando estés a tiempo mañana para tu turno de patrullar."

"¡Genial!" sonrió Heisuke mientras giraba la vista hacia Chizuru. "¿Estás lista Chizuru?"

"¿A-ahora mismo? ¿Ya está todo preparado?" Chizuru estaba un poco asustada cuando Heisuke tomó su mano y empezó a guiarla tras de él. "¿No vas a checar los últimos detalles?"

"No," Heisuke sacó un papel enrollado de su cinturón, "tengo todo lo que necesito aquí," desenrolló el papel y le mostró a Chizuru la lista de objetos que tenían que ser encontrados. "Vamos."

"No tan rápido."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Heisuke se giró, situando a Chizuru a su lado.

"También queremos jugar," dijo Harada, Shinpachi y Okita a su lado.

"No," Heisuke no tuvo que meditar su respuesta. Chizuru no se percató de que habían retomado su camino.

"Vamos Heisuke," Okita los había alcanzado. Depositó un brazo sobre los hombros de Heisuke sin prisa alguna. "También queremos divertirnos un poco. Será más entretenido con más gente. Podría ser una competencia. Incluso convencimos a Saitou para que viniera con nosotros, así podemos tener suficientes personas para hacer parejas."

Sorprendentemente, Saitou estaba allí detrás del grupo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de desesperación en su rostro. "Te dejaremos ser compañero de Chizuru-chan," habló Shinpachi. "Aunque si no quieres-"

"Bien," dijo Heisuke con voz irritada. "Bien pueden participar en la búsqueda del tesoro, pero Chizuru es mi pareja."

Hubo sonrisas victoriosas mientras Shinpachi miró a Harada, "¿compañeros?"

"Como si tuvieras que preguntar."

"Supongo que eso me deja con Saitou entonces," Okita dejó a Heisuke. Saitou suspiró resignado a que iba a pasar el resto de la tarde con Okita.

"¿Todo mundo tiene pareja?" preguntó Heisuke con la irritación aun notoria en su voz. "Las reglas son, necesitan encontrar todo lo de la lista. Una vez que lo hagan, ustedes y su pareja tienen que regresar a la puerta de la entrada de los cuarteles. El primer equipo que regrese será el ganador."

"Suena fácil," sonrió Okita.

"La victoria será nuestra entonces," Harada y Shinpachi comenzaron a idear un plan.

"Pero, Heisuke-kun," se aventuró a decir. "Solo tenemos una lista."

La atención de todos se enfocó en el pedazo de papel en la mano de Heisuke. "Uh," se encogió de hombros, listo para ofrecer una solución al dilema. "Entonces supongo que no pueden formar parte de la búsqueda del tesoro."

"No tan rápido," Harada tomó el papel, "solo lo dividimos en tres partes," le dirigió una mirada a Heisuke que claramente decía 'buen intento'. Rasgando el papel en tres piezas equitativas cada uno tomó una. "Cada uno de nosotros tiene una parte de la lista."

"Eso funciona," sonrió Okita mientras tomaba una pieza.

"Bien," dijo Heisuke malhumorado y tomó su parte.

"Bueno, ¿todos están listos?"

V~V~V

Chizuru caminó a lado de Heisuke. Ni siquiera había echado un vistazo al papel en su mano pero mantenía la vista en alto, enfocándola en un lugar desconocido para ella. Habían estado caminando bastante colina arriba hacia un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

El día terminaba y el anochecer oscurecía los colores en el cielo. "¿Heisuke-kun?" la castaña pensó en ello y lo preguntó, "Uh, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?"

"No te preocupes Chizuru," Heisuke miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió cordialmente. "Casi llegamos."

El camino finalmente se emparejó y ensanchó con una planicie rodeada por un pronunciado acantilado. Heisuke se acercó al borde del precipicio para ver hacia las tierras de abajo. Dio una vuelta en los alrededores, sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Chizuru, "tienes que venir a ver esto."

A pesar de que aun estaba insegura de lo que tramaba, Chizuru asintió en cumplimiento y se situó a lado de Heisuke con precaución. "¿Heisuke?"

"¿No es asombroso el panorama?" sonrió radiante.

El lugar en el que permanecían daba la vista hacia un bosque verde y exuberante con follaje primaveral. Un río fluía entre los árboles y se perdía en la distancia tras una cadena de colinas. Los ojos de Chizuru trataron de admirar todo, los colores, las texturas, los movimientos provenientes de abajo hasta que miró de reojo al chico desconcertado a su lado.

"¿Y qué opinas?" preguntó Heisuke.

"Es hermoso," sonrió Chizuru. "¿Sueles venir a menudo?"

"Solo cuando me queda tiempo libre después de entrenar o patrullar," Heisuke se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas. "Y cuando no estamos fuera, acatando ordenes."

La castaña observó el pedazo de papel que Heisuke aun sostenía. "¿Y qué hay de la búsqueda del tesoro?"

Para su sorpresa, Heisuke se echó a reír y le ofreció el pedazo de papel. "Esto era solo para que nos dejaran en paz. Tenía el presentimiento de que fuese lo que decidiéramos hacer nos acompañarían, así que me las ingenié para estar solos."

Chizuru casi pudo imaginar las caras furiosas, "entonces mi favor…"

"Tu verdadero favor es que te quedes aquí conmigo a admirar el atardecer," Heisuke depositó unas palmaditas en el suelo junto a él.

"¿E-en serio?"

"¡Sip!"

Chizuru se sentó y se estremeció de súbito aunque Heisuke parecía imperturbable por nada de lo que había dicho. "Pero, entonces," indagó, en un intento de ahuyentar las mariposas que estaba sintiendo, "¿qué dice la lista?"

Desdobló el papel y leyó los garabatos bajo la tenue luz del día. Chizuru repasó el primer artículo sin percatarse que lo había hecho correctamente. "Heisuke-kun," le mostró la lista, "¿está correcto? Uh, dice que necesitas obtener de Yamazaki-san…un mechón de cabello."

Heisuke rió "¿Es bastante bueno verdad, Chizuru? Deberían haber leído la primera lista antes de comenzar pero supongo que eso los mantendrá ocupados por un tiempo. El resto de las cosas en la lista es así. Creo que incluso puse a Yuki-onna, me pregunto a quién le habrá tocado esa. "

"Heisuke-kun, ¿esto dice los lentes de Sannan-san?"

"Sip."

"¿Y una pestaña de Hijikata-san?"

"Es mejor que lo que tienes que obtener de Saitou."

"Uh, ¿qué necesitas de Saitou-san?"

"No quieres saberlo."

* * *

_Yuki-onna: espíritu de una mujer de nieve que se puede encontrar en el folclore japonés._

_A pesar de que le envié un PM a la autora no me ha respondido y ya nos estamos acercando al fatídico capítulo 7 donde está detenida la historia. Algunas me han sugerido que yo escriba la continuación, no es mala idea, pero antes prefiero dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo para ver si me responde AvedlyTres. En fin, ¿reviews?_


	6. Una escalofriante expedición

VI~VI~VI

Chizuru siguió de cerca a Saitou y a Okita. A sus espaldas pudo escuchar como Shinpachi y Heisuke disputaban en voz baja. "No quiero pedírselo, hazlo tu Shinpat-san, viejo chiflado."

"Oye tu-"

"Además eres el que sigue hablando de eso."

"Tú eres la rata que dio la idea en primer lugar," habló fuertemente Shinpachi, haciendo volar a las aves de los arboles cercanos. Saitou siguió caminando por el camino estrecho y sinuoso mientras Okita se situaba nuevamente a lado de Heisuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Adelante Chizuru-chan," Okita la empujo hacia al frente, "camina con Saito-san, este es su favor después de todo."

Al escuchar aquello, Shinpachi exclamó en voz alta, "¿Saitou alguna vez has pasado el tiempo con una chica?"

El grupo de cinco personas se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Saitou giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Shinpachi y Chizuru, entre ambos le regresaron la mirada. "Uh, me refiero a…" Shinpachi se rascó la nuca. "Bueno, uh, ¿Saitou alguna vez has tenido una cita?"

Chizuru pudo jurar percibir como los demás contenían el aliento mientras esperaban por la respuesta del taciturno samurai. "No." El rostro de Saitou era apático e imposible de leer como siempre "¿Por qué?"

"Er, bueno…" Shinpachi miró hacia Heisuke, buscando alguna clase de apoyo.

"Saitou-san," Heisuke habló con lentitud, como si fuera a quebrantar al aludido con su anuncio. "La mayoría de los hombres cuando pasan tiempo con mujeres, normalmente no las llevan con ellos a… misiones."

No hubo reacción alguna por parte de Saitou, "¿Y luego?"

"Obtuve el permiso del vicecomandante para traer a Chizuru con nosotros."

Heisuke estrelló la mano en su frente y Shinpachi dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro. Saitou continúo su camino y Chizuru decidió acompañarlo. Okita parecía estar reprimiendo una risa, "Simplemente no lo entiende," sonrió entre dientes para Heisuke y Shinpachi.

"Sé que Saitou dijo que no sale mucho, pero aún así, podrías pensar que por lo menos sería más divertido hacer algo que no fuera ir a una misión."

"Estoy sorprendido de que Hijikata-san me diera permiso para traer a Chizuru-chan, "Okita le sonrió a la aludida, quien al escuchar su nombre, había mirado en su dirección.

"Quiero decir," continuó Shinpachi, "lo menos que podía hacer era dar un paseo ¿pero ni siquiera sabe hacer eso bien?"

Chizuru podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, y rezó para que Saitou no pudiera escuchar lo que los otros decían, o por lo menos, que no le importase lo que decían. No le molestaba que Saitou le pidiese aquello como su favor, después de todo, iba a pasar tiempo con él ye eso era lo que importaba.

Entre todos los samurái que formaban parte de las fuerzas del Shinsengumi, Chizuru consideraba misteriosos a Saitou y Hijikata. Saitou permanecía en silencio pero Chizuru sabía por experiencia que no le gustaría estar del otro lado de su espada.

Chizuru miró fijamente a la espalda del mayor mientras este seguía caminando. Emitía un aura de alguien frio y distante pero era una persona que le gustaba contemplar la naturaleza. En ocasiones Chizuru lo había atrapado mirando al estanque en el jardín o a los pétalos rosados que caían de las flores de cerezo. Siempre se había cuestionado lo que pensaba el mayor pero jamás se atrevió a preguntar en aquellas ocasiones

Aquel día era exclusivo para el favor de Saitou. Después de sentirse incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, Okita le sugirió a Saitou que llevaran a Chizuru con ellos para la misión. No era una misión complicada, de hecho se trataba de una investigación acerca de un extraño sonido, por lo que Hijikata dio su consentimiento.

"¡Te digo que es pura superstición!" Shinpachi levantó la voz lo que atrajo la atención de Chizuru a su conversación.

"Es lo que he estado pensando," dijo Heisuke, "pero la anciana en el mercado me juró que vio a alguien ahí con una cara tan pálida como un fantasma y escuchó lamentos provenientes de la casa."

"El espíritu de una chica ¿no es así?" Okita se frotó la barbilla, "He escuchado mucho acerca de ese rumor. Por las noches, cuando no hay luna, una chica pálida y fantasmal, con pelo largo azabache, puede ser vista en la casa abandonada que está en la cima de la colina." Chizuru sintió como la piel se le enchinaba. Okita continuó, "se dice que se trata del espíritu de una chica que fue asesinada por un demonio y su alma no ha logrado encontrar la paz, así que mata a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino. Antes de que te atrape, puedes escuchar un silbido y un crujido."

Saitou se detuvo de de repente y Chizuru casi choca con él- Echó un vistazo alrededor. El camino que habían estado siguiendo conducía a un claro en medio de algunos árboles y otras plantas. En el centro del claro se encontraba una casa enorme desgastada por el tiempo.

Chizuru tenía un mal presentimiento.

El cielo parecía mucho más oscuro. La castaña pasó saliva de forma inconciente. "He escuchado que se aparece en las noches," Heisuke y los demás se acercaron al claro, "sientes un escalofrío directo en los huesos," fingió que temblaba.

De repente Chizuru sintió como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. "Um, Saitou-san," trató de hablar. El aludido giró y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, "Uh, ¿de qué trata exactamente la misión en que voy a ayudar?"

"Estamos investigando los extraños rumores sobre una casa encantada en la cima de una colina", dijo simplemente. "Ha estado causando inquietud entre habitantes de la ciudad y el vice-comandante ordenó que compiláramos información para desmentir los rumores."

"Y hemos venido a ayudar," dijo Okita, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro cuando se le hizo un guiño a Chizuru. "No te preocupes Chizuru-chan, no vamos a dejar que nada te pase porque probablemente Hijikata-san nos mataría si lo hacemos."

No todos sus miedos habían sido ahuyentados por aquellas palabras, pero aun así Chizuru asintió. Saitou comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la choza con los demás siguiéndolo de cerca. Chizuru se apresuró detrás de ellos. Caminó junto a Heisuke quien depositó unas palmaditas en su hombro para animarla.

Shinpachi buscó en la bolsa que llevaba y sacó varios pedazos de madera. Le entregó una a Okita y otra a Saitou. "Son para-" empezó a decir la castaña, pero se detuvo, desconcertada por su propia pregunta.

"¿Qué fue eso Chizuru-chan?" Okita sonrió. Chizuru tenía la sensación de que él sabía lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

"No importa," dijo Chizuru rápidamente, agitando las manos.

"Chizuru-chan," dijo Okita, "los rumores son sobre fantasmas, no sobre vampiros". Shinpachi sacó dos piedras y comenzó a frotarlas hasta que una pequeña chispa comenzó a arder. Encendió los extremos de la madera y Saitou y Okita pusieron sus antorchas en alto. "No tienes que preocuparte por tener estacas para combatir a algún vampiro".

Shinpachi sonrió ante el pensamiento tonto de Chizuru, al igual que Heisuke. La castaña se salvó de la vergüenza adicional gracias a Saitou, quien dijo, "Vamos," y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Empujó la puerta de madera y la luz de la antorcha se coló al interior.

"Saitou-san," Chizuru entró después de él. Saitou permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la sala mirando hacia arriba.

"Ahí está la escalera al segundo piso," Heisuke apuntó hacia unas escaleras cerca de una pared. "Creo que deberíamos separarnos, cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor. No me gusta este lugar."

"De acuerdo," dijo Shinpachi, sosteniendo la antorcha que había tomado Okita.

"Bueno, Chizuru-chan tiene que quedarte con Saitou-san porque este es _su_ favor después de todo," señaló Okita. "Y creo que también me quedaré en su grupo."

"No es justo," reclamó Heisuke, "¿Me van a dejar solo con el viejo de Shinpat?"

"Como si me gustara la idea de quedarme contigo," se quejó Shinpachi. "Ya que," se cruzó sus brazos, "cuiden bien a Chizuru."

"Supongo que está bien," Heisuke desvainó su espada y se dirigió hacia la escalera. "Vamos a investigar arriba, parece que va a ser más peligroso hasta allí y no quiero que Chizuru tenga un accidente."

"Todo estará bien Chizuru" Shinpachi revolvió el pelo de la castaña y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de ir tras Heisuke.

"Nos vemos en dos horas," dijo Saitou, "Nos reuniremos aquí".

"Tengan cuidado," gritó Chizuru. "Por favor," musitó en voz baja mientras daban vuelta en una esquina y desaparecían de vista.

El sonido de sus voces pronto se desvaneció al igual que la luz de su antorcha. Chizuru sintió miedo, pero apretó los dientes e hizo un voto de silencio para sí misma de que se aseguraría de reunirse son Shinpachi y Heisuke a salvo en dos horas.

"Comencemos," dijo Saitou a la cabeza.

Chizuru solo podía calificar la casa como espeluznante. Había telarañas y capas de polvo por doquier además de que cada vez que daba un paso el piso crujía bajo sus pies. Tres veces, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces, mientras caminaban algún objeto se cayó. Un florero, que al parecer se cayó por voluntad propia, una pintura misteriosa que se deslizó fuera de la pared e incluso la alacena en la cocina.

Chizuru saltó cada vez, sujetando fuertemente la manga de Saitou. Ninguna de esas cosas parecía asustarlo ni un poco. Ni siquiera el armario que hizo que Okita desvainara su espada.

Cada vez que agarraba la manga Saitou, él decía tranquilamente, "Es sólo un florero", o, "Fue sólo una pintura," pero nunca la reprendió por sostener su brazo. Chizuru estaba empezando a pensar que nada podía aterrorizar a Saitou.

Habían registrado casi seis habitaciones y Chizuru estaba segura de que había pasado casi una hora. Saitou trató de empujar una puerta mohosa pero fue en vano. "Permíteme," pidió Okita, dando un paso atrás de Saitou. Le dio una patada a la puerta justo en el centro y salió volando hacia la otra habitación.

Sonrió, "Nosotros-" Okita se detuvo a la mitad de su frase, entrecerrando los ojos. Con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido.

"¿Qué es?" Chizuru preguntó en susurro aterrado: "¿Qué suce-" Saitou puso su mano suavemente sobre la boca de Chizuru. Le pidió que guardara silencio y poco a poco comenzó a seguir Okita.

Chizuru los siguió hasta una habitación grande. Okita estaba frente a ella tomando la antorcha de Saitou. Entonces Chizuru escuchó algo que los alarmó a todos. Se escuchó un fuerte silbido proveniente de algún lugar dentro de la habitación "¿El fantasma?" la castaña tembló.

Pasó un momento de tensión y Chizuru pensó que sus nervios estaban a punto de traicionarla. Hubo un ruido fuerte de forcejeo, la antorcha cayó de la mano de Okita y el piso comenzó a arder.

"Okita-san," Chizuru luchó para ver en la oscuridad. No podía ver a ninguno de los dos y el silbido sólo parecía hacerse más fuerte. Se dio la vuelta al distinguir un ruido a sus espaldas. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera Saitou o a Okita.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, incluso antes de que ocurriera. En medio de la habitación, el suelo crujía bajo sus gritos, y escuchó un chasquido. El silbido se detuvo y alguien gritó su nombre.

El suelo bajo ella se abrió, y sintió que caía. Cerró los ojos y escuchó gritos "¡Chizuru, Chizuru!"

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que ya no estaba cayendo y los gritos provenían de su propia boca. Guardó silencio y miró hacia arriba. Saitou la sostenía de la muñeca, hincado cerca del agujero. Debajo de ella solo había oscuridad.

"Te tengo," dijo, "Estás a salvo."

"Saitou-san," Chizuru casi no podía hablar. La sacó del agujero y la dejó en el suelo. La castaña se sentó a su lado mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad. Se quedó mirando el agujero, tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

La adrenalina desapareció. Saitou permaneció de pie primero mirando los alrededores antes de observar solamente a Chizuru. Le tendió una mano, "¿Estás herida?"

"No," dijo con voz débil. Aclarando su garganta, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, y tomó su mano, "No, estoy bien, Saitou-san-"

"¿Qué está pasando?" la voz de Okita provenía de algún lugar detrás de ellos, "Hajime-kun, sonaste asustado."

Saitou se agachó, recogió la antorcha y la levantó para iluminar a Okita quien estaba en cuclillas detrás de ellos. La luz cayó sobre su figura y su sonrisa fue revelada.

Chizuru dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse del agujero, "Okita-san, lo siento, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Por qué te disculpas? Oh espera, déjame adivinar. Te olvidaste de mí por un momento ¿cierto? Bueno, está bien porque mientras tú y Hajime-kun jugaban en ese agujero," sostenía algo en su mano, "Creo que atrapé a nuestro _fantasma_".

Okita sostuvo con fuerza el cuello de un mapache que luchaba por liberarse de su agarre. Siseó en voz alta, mostrando sus pequeños dientes. "Creo que este chico fue el causante de todos los extraños ruidos de antes," Okita permaneció arrodillado. "Este amiguito es poco agresivo".

Saitou suspiró, "¿Un mapache?"

"Tal como pensaste ¿verdad?" Okita mantuvo al mapache en el aire.

"¿Sabías que había un mapache?" Chizuru cuestionó a Saitou.

"No estaba seguro de nada," contestó, "Era la respuesta más lógica."

"¿No tuviste miedo en algún momento?" preguntó Chizuru.

"No es algo por lo cual temer," se limitó a decir, "Vámonos."

VI~VI~VI

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo y Chizuru se sentó en un banco en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Okita apreció a su lado.

"¿Okita-san? Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, pero quería ver el amanecer."

Se sentó a lado suyo y entrelazó los dedos en su nuca mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared. "He estado en muchas batallas con Hajime-kun pero jamás lo había escuchado sonar asustado como antes ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?"

"¡Nada!" Chizuru se sentó derecha en su lugar y se giró hacia Okita para defenderse. "No hice nada o al menos, no a propósito."

Okita sonreía, "No te preocupes. Hajime-kun me contó lo que sucedió. No creí que fuera a pasar, sin embargo las tablas del piso rechinaban el otro día que registré el lugar."

Chizuru estaba nerviosa y juntó sus dedos con nerviosismo "¿Está Saitou-san enojado?"

"¿Enojado? No, estaba preocupado por ti y algo triste porque casi sales lastimada."

"¿Estaba triste? Es mi culpa. Debería ir a disculparme y también olvidé agradecerle-"

"Tendrás que esperar," dijo en un bostezo. "Fue a buscar a Heisuke y a Shinpachi-san."

"¿Heisuke-kun y Nagakura-san? Pensé que habías dicho que habían regresado antes que nosotros..."

Okita se encogió de hombros, "Mentí," sonrió, "De hecho toda esta misión fue una gran estafa. Hace algunos días fui y examiné esa casa con Hajime-kun. Me pidió que le permitiera volver a investigarla con Heisuke y Shinpachi san."

Chizuru sintió la boca abierta como un pez de colores. "Uh, ¿qué? ¿Quieres decir que sabía que se trataba de un mapache desde un principio?"

"Bueno, no exactamente, pero sabíamos que se trataba de algún tipo de animal."

"Pero las desapariciones, los ruidos... y aquella anciana en el mercado."

"El hombre que desapareció cerca de la casa apareció ayer, todos los ruidos eran causados por mapache y la anciana en el mercado…" Okita sonrió, "le dijimos acerca de nuestro plan y ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar porque, acá entre nosotros, creo que le echó el ojo a Hajime-kun. "

Chizuru todavía no lo podía creer, "P-pero ¿por qué?"

"¿Recuerdas la búsqueda del tesoro que Heisuke planeó para tu último favor?"

"Sí," dijo Chizuru asintiendo.

"Bueno," Okita alzó un hombro, "a Hajime-kun no le agradó. Así que le _propuse_ esta idea y sorprendentemente estuvo de acuerdo. No hay ningún fantasma, nosotros inventamos la historia. "

"¿Hizo todo esto para vengarse de ellos?"

Okita asintió, recogiendo un largo pedazo de trigo y lo introdujo en su boca, "Nunca querrás conocer el lado malo de Saitou".

"¿Pero qué hay de Shinpachi-san?" la mente de Chizuru aun estaba aturdida.

"Shinpachi fue el que le sugirió a Heisuke poner 'un beso de Hajime-kun' en la lista".

"¿Un b-b-b-beso? ¿Eso es lo que estaba en la lista de búsqueda del tesoro?" Chizuru sabía que su cara probablemente se estaba tornando roja. La simple idea de tener que preguntar, o ver a alguien más pedirle un beso a Saitou-kun era vergonzoso."

"Pobre Nagakura-san y Heisuke-kun," Chizuru agradeció no conocer el lado malo de Saitou.

* * *

_Quería tener lista la historia antes pero como siempre pasa algo que lo impide. Sin embargo, no quiero terminar el 2012 sin antes haber actualizado ¡Feliz año nuevo!_


	7. Una flor preferida

VII~VII~VIII

Chizuru se dirigió hacia la pared, regresando una cubeta que había ocupado para transportar agua. Desde la distancia logró ver a alguien de pie en el jardín, observando en silencio la salida del sol.

"Saitou-san," dijo conforme acortaba la distancia.

Si la presencia de Chizuru logró sorprenderlo, Saitou no lo mostró en lo más mínimo. "Yukimura," asintió a forma de saludo sencillo.

"Uh Saitou-san," continuó, "No te agradecí apropiadamente ayer por haberme salvado." Chizuru hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, "Muchas gracias."

La miró, sus oscuros ojos azules carecían de emoción como siempre. Siguió observándola lo que provocó un sonrojo en Chizuru. "Uh, Saitou-san…"

Él le respondió con una sonrisa sutil, apartando la mirada. "No tienes nada que agradecer," contestó con sorpresa en su tono. "Tú fuiste quien acabó haciéndome un favor."

"¿Yo?" Chizuru cuestionó su respuesta ¿Cómo es que había ayudado a Saitou? "Uh, Saitou-san, ¿podría ser que realmente pensaste que la casa estaba embrujada… y tenías miedo?"

Saitou se percató de la expresión seria de la menor. Casi le hizo reír… casi.

No deseaba confesarle que él, como el resto de los miembros del Shinsengumi, disfrutaba estar con ella. Saitou también disfrutaba de su compañía de vez en cuando. Tener a alguien como Chizuru cerca, quien era más calmada y amable que el resto del Shinsengumi, resultaba agradable.

"Si," dijo secamente, "eso era."

Chizuru parecía sorprendida, "Entonces estoy contenta de haber sido de ayuda." Se encontró solemnemente con su mirada. "Si me necesitas en otra ocasión, házmelo saber."

"Lo tendré en mente, pero créeme que hay alguien más que te requiere a su lado mucho más que yo."

"¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?"

Hijikata, quien había estado observándolos intensamente por un largo rato, decidió romper el silencio "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?"

Chizuru giró para verlo, "Hijikata-san, buenos días."

Saitou pudo ver como su rostro se iluminaba al instante. "¿Nos estaba buscando vice-comandante?"

Hijikata no apartó la vista de Chizuru mientras respondía, "Nagakura los está buscando a todos. Necesitamos tener una pequeña junta esta mañana."

VII~VII~VIII

La taza con palillos se agitó entre las manos de Shinpachi, aclamando la atención de todos alrededor. "Bien Chizuru-chan, la tarea número seis viene en camino."

Chizuru suspiró con cansancio. Algún día rompería esa taza…

Los favores se estaban cumpliendo lento pero a marcha firme. Ya llevaba más de la mitad hechos.

"Oye, oye," Harada puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Chizuru, haciéndola temblar un poco. "¿Qué pasa con ese suspiro? ¿Es que acaso ya te cansaste de hacer favores?"

"Oh no, en absoluto," la castaña agitó sus manos para negar, "Es solo que parece… que quedan demasiados."

"Bueno, no estés triste. La gente divertida es la única que queda," sonrió Harada. "Estoy yo, Yamazaki-san y Souji."

"Y Hijikata-san," corrigió Chizuru.

Harada la miró, Chizuru pegaba la punta de sus dedos índices y observaba al vice comandante mientras éste regañaba a Heisuke por alguna cosa. "si, también Hijikata-san," Harada empleó su mano encima de su cabeza para encaminarla hacia Shinpachi y el resto del grupo.

Okita se integró al grupo. Estiró un brazo y con el rodeo los hombros de Heisuke, "¿Alguien ha visto a Yamazaki?"

Saitou negó con la cabeza, "Yamazaki-kun aún está en una misión. Lo último que escuché de él es que la operación está marchando muy lento."

"Muy bien," Nagakura sonrió, "Tendremos que hacerlo sin él."

"¿Acaso no lo hacemos siempre?" protestó Heisuke.

"Así que, quedan cuatro pero solo hay tres de nosotros presentes el día de hoy," Okita señaló a todos los presentes. "espero que sea mi día de suerte," le guiñó un ojo a la nerviosa castaña, "¿tú que dices, Chizuru-chan?"

"Uh~"

"Bien, solo veamos quien es el ganador el día de hoy," contestó Harada a Okita.

"Suena como un reto."

"¿Se podrían callar ustedes dos?" Hijikata cortó la discusión. Tomó un palillo de la taza, indicándoles a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Okita y Harada también siguieron la orden.

Okita sonrió al tomar el último palillo, "¿Sucede algo vice comandante? Quieres pasar un día completo con Chizuru-chan para ti solo, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, ¿quién gana hoy?" Nagakura estaba ocupado tratando de ver a todos los palillos al mismo tiempo.

"Sin suerte de nuevo," Okita levantó los hombros.

"No lo creo, me salió el de la punta negra," Harada sostuvo el palillo, "Aquí está."

El único sonido fue el viento mientras el grupo miraba a Harada. Entonces poco a poco los ojos apuntaron hacia la dirección de Chizuru y luego hacia la de Hijikata.

"Harada lo tiene," habló Heisuke, medio afirmante y medio preguntando.

"Creo que todos podemos ver eso," contestó Hijikata. Arrojando su palillo al suelo. "Ahora que ya ha terminado, necesito continuar con el trabajo. Sería sabio de todo ustedes hacer lo mismo."

"Hijikata-san," llamó Chizuru, pero el peli azabache ya se había marchado.

"No te preocupes Chizuru-chan," Harada dio unas palmaditas sobre su cabeza, "Hijikata-san ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente puesto que Kondou-san no ha regresado en un buen rato."

"¿Kondou-san aún no ha regresado?"

"No, problemas en este."

"Pero ahora no es tiempo de preocuparse por eso, ¡Chi-zu-ru!" Heisuke rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. "Tienes que ocuparte de Sano-san," dijo en un susurro audible. "Es el mejor amigo de Shinpachi-san y ambos son raros, unos viejos chiflados."

"Oye, oye, oye, que te traes pequeño insolente," Nagakura se puso cerca de Heisuke con sus ojos entre cerrados. "¿Qué tonterías le estás diciendo a Chizuru?"

"¡Nada que no sea cierto!"

"Vamos Chizuru, no les hagas caso," Harada trató de animarla. "Déjalos ser."

"Ah, está bien," Chizuru se despidió ondeando un adiós aunque parecía que Nagakura y Heisuke no se habían percatado de ello. Okita la siguió de cerca con sus dedos entrelazados tras su cabeza.

"Sano-san," Okita alcanzó a Harada, "¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy? ¿tienes algo divertido en mente?"

Chizuru tenía el presentimiento de que las definiciones de diversión para Harada y Okita eran completamente diferentes.

Suplicaba en silencio para que fuera la definición de diversión de Harada.

"Voy a ir a un lugar con Chizuru," sonrió.

"¿Dónde? ¿Algún lugar secreto?" bromeó Okita, "¿Debería ir a decirle al vice comandante lo que planeas? ¿Sabías que es mitad demonio?"

"Voy a llevarla al jardín amurallado que está del otro lado de la ciudad."

"¿Jardín?" Chizuru no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"oh, el jardín," Okita parecía conocerlo. "¿Cómo vas a entrar de todos modos? La familia que lo posee se preocupa mucho por la privacidad. Tienen una guardia personal que mantiene a la gente alejada de su propiedad."

Chizuru palideció, "¿Entraremos furtivamente?"

"Oh, eso sonó como una buena idea Chizuru-chan," asintió Okita, "Te ayudaré a brincar la barda."

"N-n-no, está bien."

"No la asustes Souji," cortó Harada. "Tengo el permiso de la familia para entrar al jardín. Me deben un favor por atrapar a un ladrón que entró en sus territorios."

"Sano-san," suspiró Okita, "No le hubieras dicho, probablemente hubiera sido más divertido si entraran a escondidas. Crea un aire de suspenso."

"¿En serio crees que necesitamos más suspenso en nuestras vidas?"

VII~VII~VIII

Chizuru siguió a Harada fuera de las puertas de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi y calle abajo hacia la ciudad. El caminó a su lado, escuchando su historia de lo que en verdad había sucedido durante el favor de Heisuke. La ciudad ya estaba repleta de gente yendo de un lado para otro con sus actividades diarias. Chizuru no había tenido mucho tiempo para explorar Kioto desde que había llegado y cuando lo había hecho, había sido para patrullar una determinada ruta.

Harada se detuvo afuera de una entrada con un camino de piedras. Golpeó las puertas de madera. "Está es," sonrió para la castaña. "El jardín está aislado del resto de la casa. La familia vive en la mansión de atrás." Chizuru estaba segura que nunca había estado cerca de aquella mansión, ni siquiera sabía que existía. la puerta se abrió poco a poco y un samurái apareció armado hasta los dientes. Harada intercambió algunas breves palabras con él antes de que la puerta fuera abierta para dejarlos entrar.

"Ven conmigo Chizuru," Harada colocó una mano en su espalda para guiarla con gentileza. "No tienes nada que temer, tenemos el permiso para estar aquí."

La aludida pudo admirar el jardín después de que caminaron solo cinco pasos. Cientos de lirios se distribuían en hermosas figuras entorno al jardín, sus colores variando desde rosa, amarillo hasta blanco. El color del maple japonés comenzaba a agarrar su color único que no podía ser igualado por ningún otro.

"Después de ti," dijo Harada con una sonrisa, encantado por su reacción.

"¿Puedo ir?"

"Por supuesto, tenemos el permiso." Le tendió la mano. La castaña solo pudo mirarlo un instante cuando Harada había tomado su mano entre la suya y la hizo sonrojar. La guío más lejos en el interior del jardín, sonriendo ante el rostro carmesí de Chizuru.

Entre las flores, pequeñas mariposas blancas revoloteaban entre pétalo y pétalo. Los magnificentes árboles de Sakura ya habían florecido en su máximo esplendor mientras que algunos de sus capullos se mantenían verdes con rastros rosados. Las variedades de color de aquí y allá cambiaban conforme se adentraban más en el jardín y la variedad de flores aumentaba.

"Dime, ¿cómo estuvo tu paseo con Saitou?" Preguntó Harada.

"Bueno," Chizuru no estaba segura de cómo explicarlo. "No fue tan bien como esperaba."

"Hmmm, es un alivio que Saitou te agarrara a tiempo."

Chizuru de tornó de un rojo aún más profundo. Parecía que todos sabían acerca de su pequeña caída. "El vice comandante estaba hecho una fiera," confesó, "Parecía listo para ir a forzar al mapache a cometer seppuku."

Chizuru soltó una risita. Imaginar a Hijikata junto con un mapache bajo cualquier circunstancia era chistoso. Caminaron por un sendero y Harada guío a Chizuru hacia abajo donde había una enredadera cubierta por flores púrpuras.

Harada se detuvo a arrancar un puñado de flores de sus lugares. Al notar la expresión sorprendida de Chizuru le dijo, "No tienes de que preocuparte, casi es hora de que corten las flores. No les hará daño que tomemos algunas."

Colocó cuidadosamente una flor tras su oreja. "Una flor para la flor del Shinsengumi." Le guiñó, "No dejes que ningún extraño te vea o tratarán de arrebatarte de nuestro lado."

Chizuru podía jurar que su rostro había estaba pintado de un brillante rojo el resto del paseo.

VII~VII~VIII

Chizuru tomó asiento en la orilla del pasillo cerca de su habitación. El anochecer comenzaba a cubrir el antes claro azul del cielo con un manto oscuro. Algunos hombres aún estaban ocupados con su entrenamiento, trabajando para perfeccionar sus habilidades como espadachines. Largas sombras eran tatuadas sobre el jardín de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi y las luces de las velas parpadeantes podían ser vistas en algunas habitaciones.

Al escuchar el sonido de pisadas Chizuru se dio la vuelta. Hijikata y Okita caminaban hacia ella, sumidos en una conversación. Okita comentó algo que hizo fruncir el ceño al peli azabache y luego, negar con la cabeza. El líder del primer escuadrón rio, depositando una palmadita sobre el hombro de Hijikata.

Okita miró hacia el frente y se encontró con los ojos de Chizuru. Le regalo su usual sonrisa traviesa, luego le señaló a Hijikata hacia la dirección de la castaña. "bueno, necesito encontrar a Sano-san," le dijo al peli azabache, "hasta pronto vice comandante."

Se despidió de Chizuru antes de desaparecer en la dirección de la que habían llegado. Entonces solo estaban ellos dos, ella y Hijikata, quien la miraba sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Chizuru se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia. La flor resbaló detrás de su oreja y cayó al suelo. La castaña había olvidado que aún la tenía puesta.

Trató de alcanzarla, pero Hijikata ya se había agachado y tomado la flor entre sus largos dedos.

"Uh," Chizuru sintió que su rostro comenzaba a teñirse. "Lo siento,"

"Una clemátide púrpura," habló con amabilidad.

"Una… ¿qué?"

El peli azabache se acercó a ella y en un movimiento sutil puso el cabello de la oni tras su oído, "Esta flor," dijo, poniéndola de vuelta en su lugar, "se llama clemátide." Admiró la intensidad del purpura y luego a Chizuru, encontrándose con sus ojos.

"Oh," sintió que le faltaba el aliento. La palma de su mano pasó cerca de la mejilla de la castaña, casi rozándola.

Aquellos ojos violetas lucían más oscuros de lo usual mientras que la temprana noche acentuaba su forma. Su mirada era estoica y Chizuru no podía quitar su atención de ella.

Entonces el vice comandante bajo su mano, "Se te ve bien," confesó antes de continuar su camino en el pasillo. Chizuru lo siguió con la vista, inmersa en los sentimientos ocasionados por Hijikata.

Llevó sus dedos acariciando la flor. "Una clemátide púrpura," susurró para sí misma, "Es mi color favorito."

VII~VII~VII

* * *

_¡Ta-dan! ¿No les parece dulce lo caballeroso que puede ser Sano? En mi caso, si ya antes me encantaba el personaje ahora lo amo._

_En fin, nuevo capítulo después de casi medio año y tengo una buena y una mala noticia. Como soy más mala que la carne de puerco diré primero la mala que es que la autora Avedly Tres no ha actualizado (desde 2011) ni respondido a mis mensajes. La buena es que gracias a sus comentarios me he animado a continuar la historia por mi cuenta en una secuela que se titulará "Después de la cena". En esta semana comenzaré a escribirla y si el cosplay me lo permite (la vida de una cosplayer es siempre coser hasta que la vista no aguante más XD) espero publicarla en los primeros días de julio._

_¡Reviews por favor!_


	8. DC: Misterio y persecución

N/A: A partir de este capítulo la historia deja de ser una traducción y pasa a convertirse en un trabajo por mi cuenta. Espero que no pierda el sentido y siga siendo de su agrado.

* * *

**Después de la Cena**

_1.- Misterio y persecución_

* * *

Chizuru observó con cuidado a su apreciada flor. La había puesto en una pequeña copa con agua para tratar de preservarla lo más posible aunque comenzaba a marchitarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos por protegerla de la ola de calor de azotaba al lugar. Aun cuando todos sus diminutos pétalos se secaran, los recuerdos y la historia tras de ella probablemente jamás desaparecerían y eso era lo importante, algo que la haría sonreír en adelante.

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por una de las pocas ventanas de su habitación y acariciaron sus dedos. La luz se sentía tibia aunque por su color rojizo podría haber jurado que estaría tan cálida como una llamarada. Se acercó hacia la ventana y la abrió para respirar el rocío de la mañana. A penas amanecía y las aves ya cantaban alegremente en las copas de los arboles. El jardín lucía verde en su máximo esplendor mientras que el estanque brillaba hasta el fondo gracias al agua cristalina.

A la distancia logró distinguir una silueta recargada contra el tronco de un árbol. Al enfocar un poco más sus ojos identificó que se trataba de Hijikata. Su cabello era acariciado por la brisa y los pétalos de Sakura bailaron a su alrededor para atraer su atención sin éxito alguno.

"Hijikata-san," susurró al aire. Chizuru sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo al recordar las suaves palabras de Hijikata acerca de la clemátide, acerca de lo bien que lucía con ella.

La castaña agitó la cabeza para tratar de alejar sus vergonzosos pensamientos. Decidió dejar de divagar e iniciar de una buena vez sus labores diarias. Comenzaría yendo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos aunque sabía que tal vez algún abusado ya hubiera madrugado en busca de un bocadillo.

En su camino los cuarteles estaban en silencio total hasta que al atravesar el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de algunos hombres escucho algunos ronquidos. Chizuru trató de contener una risita, sabiendo que más de uno tenía el sueño pesado y no despertaría a pesar de unos ronquidos tan fuertes que podrían confundirse con rugidos de un león salvaje.

A llegar a la cocina no había alma alguna. Era la primera en llegar para su buena fortuna. Abrió una pequeña despensa para comprobar que ingredientes tenía para armar el menú de ese día. Contaba con arroz, una variedad enorme de verduras, pero la cesta del pescado se encontraba completamente vacía. Chizuru se sintió desconcertada. Podía jurar que la noche anterior la cesta del pescado estaba llena y entonces en aquella mañana no quedaban más que algunas escamas y huesos molidos.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto. No sería la primera vez ni última vez que se acababan los alimentos en la cocina. Se dirigió hacia la bodega atrás del jardín de los cuarteles, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y tal vez despertar a alguien.

Escucho unos ruidos en medio de unos arbustos. Decidió acercarse a investigar, sospechando que tal vez se trataría de un pajarillo o algún animal de ese estilo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se preparó mentalmente.

De repente, Chizuru dio un brinco de susto y alguien a sus espaldas comenzó a reír completamente gustoso de su reacción.

"Pensé que brincarías hasta la copa del árbol Chizuru-chan, pareces una gatita toda asustada," bromeó Souji mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Chizuru. La oni estuvo a punto de protestar cuando el castaño la arrastró consigo hasta la bodega.

"¿Vienes por pescado, no es así Chizuru-chan?" La aludida asintió, confundida porque el castaño predijera lo que hacía en aquel lugar. "En las últimas semanas ha estado desapareciendo. Primero solo se trataba de una pieza o dos, algunos días después desaparecía la dotación completa de todos y un poco de leche."

Chizuru se sintió interesada en la conversación de Souji, de alguna manera la atraían los misterios.

"¿Podría tratarse de un ladrón?" Preguntó la menor con un deje de preocupación.

"No, es algo mucho más inteligente como para no haber sido atrapado ya," aseguró Souji, "estoy seguro que es un gato callejero. En cuanto atrape a esa sabandija tendré mucha diversión molestando a Hijikata-san."

"¿Le desagradan los gatos a Hijikata-san?"

"Es alérgico a ellos," sonrió maliciosamente.

"Oh, ¿entonces probablemente la gripa de Hijikata-san es culpa del gato?"

Souji asintió en silencio. Algo en su mirada le daba mala espina a Chizuru.

VIII~VIII~VIII

La noche llegó muy rápido, al menos así lo percibía Chizuru. Nuevamente era noche de reunión, lo que significaba que se escogería al personaje del favor.

Solo quedaban tres: Hijikata, Souji y Yamazaki. Aunque al parecer el último no estaría presente debido a que su misión continuaba alargándose por tiempo indefinido. Entonces todo se reduciría a una contienda directa entre Hijikata y Souji.

"Apuesto a que el ganador será Hijikata-san," dijo Heisuke.

"Su favor será tener a Chizuru-chan para él solo todo el tiempo," completó Shinpachi, mirando de reojo el sonrojo que coloreaba las mejillas de Chizuru.

"Quieren cerrar la boca y sentarse de una buena vez," ordenó el vice comandante con voz gangosa pero lo suficientemente amenazadora para que todos los presentes obedecieran al instante.

Todo mundo se reunió en silencio alrededor de Chizuru, quien decidió tomar el par restante de palillos en un puño y ofrecérselos al par de personas frente a ella. Podía sentir una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, tenía miedo de que el "vencedor" de aquella batalla fría fuera Souji.

"Solo somos nosotros dos Hijikata-san, ¿no es divertido?" Chizuru respondió a su pregunta con un no mental. Por lo menos para ella esas acciones estaban destrozando sus nervios.

El vice comandante lucía sumamente pálido. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estornudaba constantemente. Había estado así por semanas y aquel asunto parecía no mejorar. Entre más rápido terminase aquello podría ir a dormir y tratar de recuperar un poco de energías.

"Che, terminemos con esto pronto," dijo Hijikata, tomando un palillo sin esperar al castaño. Chizuru observó cómo se desplazaba el palillo fuera de su puño. Nada. Era un palillo común y corriente.

El castaño no podía contener su emoción como si fuera un niño travieso.

"¡Siento que hoy es mi día de suerte!" Gritó Souji lleno de felicidad, asegurándose de que todos los presentes supieran de su triunfo. Hijikata lo observó con los brazos cruzados desde su lugar y luego dirigió la vista hacia Chizuru que al percatarse de su atención tembló notoriamente. El comandante demonio finalmente se puso de pie, dispuesto a dejar el alboroto del comedor para ir a descansar a su habitación.

"Si algo malo le sucede a Chizuru te arrepentirás," soltó el vice comandante en un susurro apenas audible antes de retirarse. Más de uno sintió escalofríos en la espina dorsal. El peli azabache había soltado la amenaza en un tono bastante serio y con una mirada que hasta el mismo diablo se hubiera escondido.

La castaña tragó saliva con dificultad. Cualquiera que fuera el favor sabía que no sería bueno para ella aunque, de cierta forma, saber que Hijikata se preocupaba por ella le daba un poco de valor para seguir adelante.

"¿Estás lista para cumplir el favor, Chizuru-chan?"

"H-hai," respondió dudosa.

VIII~VIII~VIII

Chizuru no esperaba que el favor de Okita fuera aquella misma noche, justo después de que todo mundo se fuera a dormir. A pesar de ser días calurosos de verano la noche era bastante fría y se arrepintió de no haberse puesto algo más abrigador.

La tarea era sencilla pero el tener como acompañante a alguien que se aprovechaba de la más mínima oportunidad para hacer una maldad en su contra la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Tan solo tenía que ayudar a atrapar al gato que había estado robando el pescado y la leche de la cocina. Tendría que estar de guardia toda la noche hasta que la criatura apareciera, lanzar una caja de madera sobre él y mantenerle cautivo hasta nuevas instrucciones de parte de Souji.

Pasaba de media noche cuando comenzaba a caer dormida víctima del cansancio. Sopló una brisa gélida que le hizo despertar al momento aunque sus piernas no respondieran correctamente y estuviera a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas por falta de fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Tenía mucho frío y se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

"Chizuru-chan," la llamó Okita, "parece que tienes algo de frío ¿Quieres que te caliente un poco con mi cuerpo?" preguntó de manera inocente, ofreciendo sus brazos a la castaña. Chizuru negó rápido con la cabeza, de un momento a otro el frío desapareció y la sangre se junto en su rostro.

"No seas tímida, puedes venir a acurrucarte en mi pecho si quieres dormir un poco. A mí no me molestaría en absoluto," rio de forma traviesa.

Entonces a Chizuru le pareció ver pasar una sombra en la cocina. El castaño también reaccionó al movimiento, agudizando la vista a pesar de la densa oscuridad. Souji le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera hacia el interior de la cocina. El mayor se movía con una habilidad impecable mientras que ella luchaba con no tropezarse en la oscuridad y se conformaba con no hacer mucho ruido.

Chizuru agudizó el oído y se percató de un sonido proveniente de la despensa. Souji tomó la caja de madera y espero hasta que el ladronzuelo saliera con las manos en la masa.

Fue cuestión de un par de minutos hasta que se escuchara el ligero movimiento de la despensa y el felino saliera. El castaño lanzó la caja de inmediato, en respuesta se escuchó un maullido cagado de molestia.

"¡Te tengo pequeña sabandija!" Gritó orgulloso Okita. Sin embargo, el ego del triunfo no duró mucho. El gato lanzó un rasguño directo a la cara del castaño para emprender la fuga al exterior. Chizuru se sobresaltó, no sabía que los gatos podían llegar a ser tan agresivos. A pesar de ello siguió al felino lo más rápido que pudo.

Tan solo la luz de luna ayudaba un poco a continuar con su persecución. Estaba pisándole los talones al felino cuando este entró a la bodega de los cuarteles por debajo de la puerta. Chizuru se apresuró a abrir la puerta sin pensar si quiera que el molde de la leche estuviera recargado sobre la puerta. Toda la leche se derramó sobre Chizuru quien cayó al suelo con todo y molde en la cabeza. Luchó con quitarse ese artefacto de la cabeza pero estaba bastante atorado. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico cuando por fin después de una empujada decidida logró desprenderse del molde.

Se puso de pie y buscó alrededor por el ladronzuelo de cuatro patas. No había rostro alguno por ningún lado. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas cuando un rayo de luna se coló por el tragaluz del techo e iluminó la cola del ladronzuelo.

La castaña se abrió paso entre los estantes hasta llegar al sitio. Había una ranura en la pared lo suficientemente grande como para que el animal cupiera y le sobrara algo de espacio. Chizuru rasgó la pared hasta que tuvo una visión completa del interior. A pesar del frío del exterior, la madriguera del felino estaba bastante cálida y descubrió la razón.

Una familia completa residía en ese pequeño rincón de la bodega. La madre y seis pequeños bebés somnolientos. Chizuru se hincó frente a la gata y sus cachorros. Acarició la cabeza de la madre y como respuesta la felina lambió los rastros de leche de su mano. La sensación de aquella pequeña lengua rasposa la provocó cosquillas.

"Vaya vaya, teníamos una familia completa después de todo," habló Souji, soltando un silbido de admiración.

Chizuru asintió con timidez. Los gatitos se veían sumamente adorables mientras su mamá los acicalaba con cuidado. Después de todo, había valido la pena mantenerse despierta toda la noche tan solo para ver una escena así.

* * *

_Otra historia que se suma la "actualización 23/07". Me tardé más de lo esperado en terminarla pero lo logré antes de que este adorable martes lluvioso llegara a su fin. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. _


End file.
